1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette type apparatus for feeding papers in copying machines, printing machines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, in accordance with a conventional cassette type paper feeding apparatus, a cassette 2 having papers 1 therein is inserted into the copier, printer, etc., and the papers 1 are pushed against a feed roller 3 with a suitable pressure. Hence, a pressing member 4 is provided to push against a bottom plate 5 of the cassette 2 by the operation of a lever (not shown). However, it is required that the lever be operated whenever the cassette is inserted into the copier, printer, etc. which causes an inconvenience since it is troublesome to operate the lever. In addition, further inconvenience is encountered since it is impossible to feed the papers if the lever is not properly operated.